This invention relates to boilers and more particularly to a flat top deck for a horizontal firetube type steam generator.
Steam generators have been provided heretofore such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,908,547. Such steam generators typically include a horizontal, cylindrical boiler receiving horizontal firetubes through which products of combustion pass in a circuitous path to heat water disposed in the cylinder. Such boilers typically include water level control lines, and safety valves, and exhaust stacks, along the upper side thereof, which periodically require servicing. Various state legislatures have enacted boiler safety acts which mandate that certain boilers with round tops shall be provided with a permanent platform providing access to the valves atop the boiler. To conform with such boiler safety acts, a structural steel platform which sets on the floor adjacent the boiler, or is suspended from the ceiling, has been utilized heretofore. Such prior art devices are relatively expensive and complicate, rather than simplify, the service access problem. The danger of standing on top of such a platform is compounded by the necessity of reaching the safety platform.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and novel safety top deck for a horizontal, firetube type steam generator.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an acceptable, safety topdeck which is mounted on the boiler and is supported thereby.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a safety platform for boilers which will not substantially increase the overall height or width of the unit to minimize shipping and installation problems.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a boiler including a frame mounting a walkway on the cylindrical shell of a horizontal cylindrical boiler.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art as the description thereof proceeds.